Naruto: Akeruuden
by Sabara Winner
Summary: The village went in flames, though it was not the only one to do so. The aftermath of a decision made by the Kage's of various villages, the destruction and rebuilding of the world, and a boy's quest to fulfill his fathers promise. Something like that!


**Disclaimer**: NOT MEIN DON'T SUE ME! I swear I got no money. Besides why would you sue me anyway? Don't you have better things to do with your time than track down a poor little girl form new york and make her pay you for something she's not even getting any money for? Honestly do you not understand the internet! Merging of media and imagination man! Jeez! But yeah its Kishimoto's falt…blame him. Not me. I'm just a victim.

Okay so I have no idea where this will go if it goes anywhere. There is actually a preface that I didn't bother to write just yet because…I didn't lol, but it would explain things a little better as to what happened. The 'death' of Konoha is exactly as it sounds. Konoha was destroyed (cause it likes to do that apparently) and is being rebuilt again.

I will preface this too by saying I've known about Naruto for a long time, and am in love with the concept and am a fan of it though I don't follow the series religiously. I like it enough to write about it, but I may be somewhat shaky on certain things. Since the series isn't ended or anything just yet and theres no way for me to know if anything I 'predict' would be accurate or not just consider this as we should consider all fanfiction. Writer imagination :3. Let me enjoy it! Oki have fun.

Oh wait! Also fair warning! This is just for fun for me. I may or may not continue this at all, I may or may not kill off 'key' characters, and I may just kinda do whatever I want with this lol! Its just me being stress relieved! Or..something o.0. Try and enjoy? Lol.

* * *

An ivory hand roamed through those unruly locks of auburn hair so reminiscent of his father. Her mind was always brought back to younger days when things were far simpler than this, but she could never be sad. It would be too much to shed a tear at every image of his smiling face, his enthusiasm, and the brash nature which he attacked every problem. The two of them were so very similar and that was enough for her. It was enough to keep her together in the weeks that followed the death of Konoha.

"Tell me about heaven again?" Pale grey eyes that were never far from him found his ocean stare, so far away in thought it seemed he would float away at any moment. It was sad to hear these questions come from him. How can a child so young ask about such things? He hadn't even entered the academy yet, death should be the last thing on his mind. But wars breed maturity, and death breeds curiosity and with that is a longing for understanding and closure. As long as that's all it remained, she would spin him any manner of explanation he desired.

"Well, it's very beautiful there. The sky is always blue…" She was doing better this time, that timid voice barely breaking as she ran over the details of her self made heaven once again. The passage of time made things easier, but it was still so fresh. How long had it been exactly? Perhaps a year with the coming season…a year only. Others were still shedding tears for the fallen Hokage, and she was no different it seemed. Everyone who was touched by that reckless blond whirlwind found themselves changed for life. "There are clouds, but never rain. The grass is always lush and green, and you are always happy. Never pain, ever." A sigh pushed past her lips, unaware exactly of how far she had drifted till she noticed he was looking right at her causing a small gasp to catch in her throat. Such intense eyes…just like his.

"You think dad is there…right?" Forever blue eyes that could hold such strength, but right now they were begging her. Begging for reassurance, begging for answers, begging for comfort on his restless nights without his father. Unlike Naruto, who had been blessed to never know the loss of his parents, he had experienced that greatest of filial love and had it ripped form him in violence. His small world had come crashing down around him, and he was struggling to maintain stability grasping for any type of support around him. This was not to suggest he was weak, for a lesser child would have crumbled and fallen victim to despair. No, the fact that he could still stand before his father's grave and look to the future with burning desires…he was definitely his father's son.

"Yes. I know he is there." She smiled gently, stroking flat those unruly mops of sunset hair wishing simply that these moments could last forever. But nothing gold can stay.

"Hinata!" She knew that voice, and it pulled the edges of her lips down into a frown as it broke through the still silence of her heart and the peaceful tranquility she had surrounded herself by. Hinata could never hold ill will against anyone, no matter what. Always the one to suffer quietly and watch from a distance she had learned to accept certain truths and be happy for those involved. She was stronger than she would ever admit, and could warm the world with her smile.

"Mom!" The boy jumped from her lap, racing to the rose haired woman and clinging to her midsection with enthusiasm. No matter what was going on, his vivacity always brightened her day and Hinata let forth a small chuckle at the way he tackled his mother.

"Good afternoon Sakura. I'm sorry I didn't know it had gotten so late." Hinata fumbled an apology as she occupied her hands with themselves. It wasn't the first time she had let the hour escape her while babysitting, and each time Sakura could only laugh and excuse her for it. It was a relief in all honesty for Sakura and she couldn't stress that enough.

"No no don't worry about it, I got caught up too. It's been crazy at the hospital lately and some of the staff don't even know basic healing techniques. I swear they just threw anyone in there when the war started." Sakura huffed and placed a hand on top of her son's head like he were a table. She had a habit of being rough with him, but she knew he could handle it. You simply couldn't be the child of Sakura Uzumaki and not be able to take a beating. With impish laughter he reached up to grab her wrist and swing from it playfully, oblivious to everything around him when his mother was around.

After the death of Naruto the two had grown quite distant from each other. She abandoned her medicinal pursuit, claiming that if she couldn't even heal the person she loved most what good was she as a medical-nin. He had become silent and withdrawn, and slowly they began to drift apart until the stress took its toll on them. He became terribly sick, and spurred by the thought of losing someone else so precious to her, she worked tirelessly to heal him and cater to him until not a sign of illness remained. It was something both of them needed as mother and son and as human beings in a world that held no hand out to the weak. Ever since then they had been nearly inseparable. Nearly of course unless Sakura had business, then Hinata was always more than happy to babysit him. Sakura understood why though…and she couldn't refuse.

"Thanks again though. If you ever want to stop by feel free to, you know you're always welcome." She found herself backwards mid-goodbye as the child began to pull her arm in the other direction.

"Come on I'm hungry! Let's go to Ichiraku!"

"Homura." Sea-foam eyes narrowed in a warning gaze he understood all too well, and the boy straightened right up and sheepishly bowed to Hinata. A foxy grin displayed to betray the slight amusement he got from getting in trouble. As long as his mom didn't see it anyway. Then that'd be bad.

"Thanks for spending time with me Miss Hinata! Ok eat now?" He gave the look of his father to Sakura, a hidden weapon that he wasn't even aware he had but it melted her every time, destroyed every resolve she could muster, and weakened her to the point of submission.

"Ugh, yeah yeah let's go. Thanks again Hinata. Say hi to Kiba and Shino for me." Sakura turned and waved to Hinata, tailing her son who had already made good distance before her. Hinata kept her smile, kept the warmth on her lips until the pair turned away from her. A gentle breeze embraced her, though even its clear arms were cold to the touch. No matter how much time had passed between them, and no matter who his heart belonged to, there were certain things that simply never died. She could never love another man the way she had loved Naruto. If nothing else, she was happy to at least have known him, and to at least know his son. It was a silent promise she made to her friend, to watch over Homura, to watch over Sakura. That was all she could do for him.

"Ow!" Homura reached up and grabbed the top of his head, which was currently the resting place for Sakura's fist.

"Next time can you not run from Hinata like she has the plague?" Sakura glared daggers at her son as he rubbed the top of his head grumbling to himself. There was no use pouting, she never fell for that, and he was a quick learner. Almost as quick as the general shift in his emotions. Life was still wonderful and new for Homura and he was still the king of his destiny. Much like Naruto, he held deep aspirations of being Hokage one day and fulfilling the promise his father had kept so well. He had never been intimidated by the reputation, either that or he was still too young to comprehend the possibility of failure in life, and each day those blue eyes burned at the face of his father on the reforming mountains. 'You'll see mom!' he would tell Sakura nearly every day at breakfast. 'I'll be Hokage too!' Those words raced in her mind as she looked at him shift from being miffed to being ecstatic at the prospect of food. Yes…simple minded and easily pleased. "Just like his father." Sakura gave a longsuffering sigh before she found herself chasing after him to keep him from leaping the counter of Ichiraku.

* * *

I know! Like a zillion of you totally hate me right now! You so totally thought Homura was Hinata and Naruto's kid XD Lawl! No…honestly I don't see that ever. Too much development between Naruto and Sakura right now in the series for me to believe anything different will happen. Granted I think Sakura is a moron right now! Fheioaghea I hate seeing unrequited love like this . of course its all over the place in real life so it adds depth, but I do think that eventually Sakura will realize that ya know…Naruto owns and he's totally worth the shot. So until that actually happens (or doesn't, Kishimoto is a wiley creature) I'm just going to sate myself with my own writing…and the writings of others…and amv's….and other NaruSaku paraphernalia.

Again like I said, may or may not continue with this, but even still I think it could be a oneshot if nothing else. Hope you enjoyed :3 or were semi-amused!

-Sabara


End file.
